


Ruby’s Maw

by Atrafa



Series: wretched, divine, mortal to which are we to achieve? [4]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freedom, I was challenged, Pomegranates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: Six pips changed her fate
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: wretched, divine, mortal to which are we to achieve? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ruby’s Maw

Drip drop   
Ruby pips dropping down her throat  
Drip drop   
Blood staining hands  
Staining her teeth  
Staining her lips   
Staining her throat  
Drip drop   
Flavor on her tongue   
It tastes like him   
It was tastes like Freedom   
Mother can’t steal the taste of him  
Drip drop   
She is spring healed of life in its glory  
Youth at its brightest  
He is winter herald of death  
Soulmate’d at the birth of both  
Drip drop   
Six  
Months of him of freedom  
Six months of her. Of a gilded cages

Drip drop


End file.
